


蜜桃糖

by a_rong_1001



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-29 05:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_rong_1001/pseuds/a_rong_1001
Summary: 只能活一次的人生，为什么不主动制造一点儿有趣的事呢





	蜜桃糖

1

今天是朋友的生日，王嘉尔提前下班，他给相恋半年的男友发了一条消息，告诉他晚点回去。

男友秒回，说没关系，今天玩得开心。

王嘉尔收起手机，像往常一样去公司旁边的咖啡厅买杯咖啡。他看见坐在外面的两个男人的手握着手，怎么都不像是简单的关系。

左边的男人带着笑容看着右边的那个对他卖萌的男人。

就好巧不巧，王嘉尔的男友，就是卖萌的那个男人。

-

王嘉尔与他的第四任男朋友分手了，他又被出轨了。

什么不够刺激，太平淡。

一杯酒下肚，喉咙火辣辣的感觉倒是直接让心痛了起来。

凭什么....  
难道就真的因为他太乖了？

....  
不，不要再做这种人了。

他握紧了酒杯。

2

王嘉尔挑了他以前不敢碰·只敢想的衣服。

纱质的黑色深V。

反正到时候要脱，王嘉尔还是象征的套了个西装外套。

-

现在十一点，是很多人夜生活的开始。

夜店里，男人和女人们都一同随着音乐摇摆，空气中弥漫着烟酒和各式的香水味，五颜六色的灯光从四面八方扫射而来，却给不了足以让人看清的亮度。

王嘉尔刚在吧台坐下点了一杯酒，旁边的空位就被一位女人占了坐。空位有很多，但是选了这，王嘉尔明白她的意思。

女人是长发，她穿着白衬衫，下身是红色的半身裙，把双腿裹得严严实实。衬衫的纽扣开到了第二个，这是一个令人遐想的高度。女人妩媚地抚摸了一下自己的头发，使它垂落到胸前，视线也自然会跟着到她的胸前，挑逗意味十足。

可，这对王嘉尔没有用。

“不好意思小姐，我对女人不感兴趣。”

开门见山，他不想吊别人胃口。

女人并没有走开，而是从包里拿出了两块糖，从包装上来看，只是普通的蜜桃味的糖。女人吃了一颗，把另一颗递给王嘉尔。

“糖是我自己做的，我习惯给拒绝我的男人们一颗糖果，因为我想他们不会忘掉我。”

王嘉尔半信半疑，收这颗糖果，却没有打算动它。

女人抢过他手上的糖吃了下去，从包里又拿出一颗给他。

“现在可以吃了吗？”

见女人这副样子，他相信了女人的话。

蜜桃味充斥他的口腔。

女人凑近他“我叫朴珍荣，如果可以....”她神神秘秘的退后“请享受这个夜晚吧”

3

来搭讪的人一个接一个。

王嘉尔是想随便找个看的过去的男人一夜情，奈何男人们的样貌都没他的一半，真是看不上眼。

“嗯，还好。”

他敷衍着已经不知道第几个人的搭讪。

不知怎的，王嘉尔想起刚才朴珍荣的样子。他的思想混沌起来，身体也软趴趴的没了力气，脑海冒出了以前的男友躺在他身下求饶的画面。

他硬了。

怎么会......

-

“对不起，我男朋友喝醉了。”

朴珍荣扶起软的像一滩水的王嘉尔，狡黠地看着他，微微上勾的嘴角象征这次她的胜利。

“你....”  
“为什么....”

他的身体完全靠着朴珍荣在支撑。

“先跟我出去吧。”

4

“哈....哈....”

王嘉尔被扛到了车里，大口呼吸。朴珍荣锁上了车门，若无其事的在系安全带，再迟钝的人也能反应过来。

“你干的？”

“嗯，是我的糖。”

“.....朴珍荣小姐，我真的对女人不感兴趣，不要做后悔的事。”

都这个时候，这个境地，王嘉尔还在劝她。

“先生，我会让你享受这个夜晚的。”

她又吃了一颗糖，从包里拿出根黑领带，系在领口上。

5

王嘉尔被一把推到大床的正中央，朴珍荣双腿岔开，半坐在王嘉尔的腿上，微微抬起他的下巴，然后俯下身接吻。唇齿之间满是水蜜桃的甜腻，王嘉尔已经不由自主迎合了上去，双方的配合使吻加深，暧昧的气息盘旋在房间内。

朴珍荣的手伸进了他的衣内，揉搓着他乳尖，此时轻微的快感就足以让王嘉尔的身体发颤。

朴珍荣离开了唇，暧昧的银丝随着距离断裂。他脱掉了王嘉尔的衣服，骑了上去，让自己的臀部抵在了王嘉尔的裆部。感受到王嘉尔硬挺的性器，她微微笑了一声。

密密麻麻的吻从嘴角落胸前，每一处被吻的地方都像火烧一般。

朴珍荣含住了他的乳尖，用牙齿撕咬着他的乳尖，下半身还不安分的在摩擦着王嘉尔的性器。她往后移了一点，手轻轻摁了几下王嘉尔的性器，没想到他就这么射了出来，一颗的药剂就能把人挑拨的意识全无。

内裤已经湿透了，朴珍荣把王嘉尔的内裤褪到膝盖，那根尺寸不小的家伙伴着黏糊的精液弹了出来，青筋都一清二楚。朴珍荣快速地撸动王嘉尔颤巍巍的性器，另一只手的指腹摩挲着马眼。

朴珍荣打开他的双腿，跪在中间，她含住了王嘉尔的性器，色情又下流。被温热的口腔包裹着，性器又胀大了一分，朴珍荣使劲一吸，她双颊都凹了进去。因为药物，王嘉尔此刻的自制力为零，自然毫无防备的在朴珍荣的口里泄了。

朴珍荣含着精液，慢慢地吐到王嘉尔的腹部。

“很浓，你该尝尝的。”

经历过两次高潮，王嘉尔喘着粗气，疑惑地看着朴珍荣，那眼神是在问  
为什么还不进入主题？

“现在才刚开始啊，先生。”

朴珍荣的衣服还没有脱，没有粘上任何液体，相比之下，王嘉尔真是一团糟。

说着，她舔了舔王嘉尔的性器，现在的王嘉尔受不起这样的刺激，它硬了。朴珍荣一上一下有节奏的吞吐着，然后舌尖挑逗着马眼，在王嘉尔觉得自己又要没脸的丢了的时候，她停了下来。

她爬到床头，在王嘉尔看不见盲角，他听到裙子的拉链声还有女士包的拉链声，白衬衫和一团棕色的东西扔到床下....

王嘉尔的眼睛被领带蒙住，朴珍荣抱着他坐了起来，这次是王嘉尔坐在了朴珍荣的腿上。

“先生.....该我了。”

男人低沉的嗓音，硬硬的东西抵在他的大腿根。大脑发出警告，王嘉尔这才明白朴珍荣是个男人，可惜他在刚遇见的时候就失去了可以逃跑的机会，现在能做的，只是承受。

朴珍荣摸了摸他的头，像是安抚王嘉尔，要他接受即将发生的事。但不到几秒，朴珍荣就沿着往下，从脊柱沟到皱巴巴的穴口，他在褶皱上打着转。朴珍荣扭开了瓶子，蜜桃的味道散开，而后冰凉的液体涂抹在王嘉尔的穴口。

慢慢深入，紧致的不像话，这跟他想的不一样。

朴珍荣像是撞见了什么有趣的事，轻笑一声，热气喷洒在王嘉尔的耳边“你是个1？”

这百分百在嘲笑他，王嘉尔敢确定“我本来，也没想做0。”

“也是，这么大根，不给那群人享受享受可惜了。”  
“不过....我只想享用你的后面。”

一根手指已经可以轻松的出入，朴珍荣又加了一根，等待着穴口适应的同时他也在寻找属于王嘉尔的敏感点，他要给王嘉尔完美的第一次。朴珍荣在深处探索着，王嘉尔的身体突然抖动，他坏心地按着那一点，王嘉尔因为这股不熟悉的快感难耐的扭动着腰肢。

增到第三根，甬道已经差不多。

朴珍荣的性器抵在王嘉尔的穴口，光是头部，王嘉尔就大约感觉到柱身的粗度。他有点儿害怕了。

“放轻松”

朴珍荣含着他的耳垂，手抚摸上王嘉尔的性器，顺便也小心地把自己的性器埋进他的体内，见王嘉尔没吭声，他一鼓作气捅了进去，火热的内壁缠了上来，紧紧咬住他的性器，朴珍荣发出一声舒适的叹息。

“痛...”王嘉尔带着气音

“忍一小下....”

朴珍荣温柔地吻了吻王嘉尔的脸颊，身下缓慢地顶撞。被填满的感觉王嘉尔觉得怪怪的，但当朴珍荣的性器摩擦过某一点的时候，全身就像触了电，他受不了这样的折磨，主动开口。

“我....我可以了，开始动吧....”

听了这句话，朴珍荣压了下来，手撑在王嘉尔的左右侧，扯开了遮住眼睛的领带。明明是同一张脸，感觉却是天差地别，精致的妆容还在朴珍荣的脸上，娇媚的女人形象和荷尔蒙十足的男人形象，有了微妙的平衡。

朴珍荣掐着他的腰快速地抽插，肆意地冲撞，每一次都能经过那个地方，快感如洪水般向王嘉尔袭来，淹没过他的理智，呻吟不断从他的喉咙溢出，空气中蜜桃味更让他兴奋。

“欧巴...我好舒服...再用力点....欧巴....”

霎时间，白浊的精液射在朴珍荣的小腹上。

朴珍荣用力地操弄着王嘉尔，故意用女人的声线说着，满意地看着王嘉尔因此射了出来。

“如果我这么说的话，你会有一瞬间以为我是女人，对吧？”

朴珍荣发现了乐子，一直用着女人的故意娇喘给他听，抽插的动作一点也不少。

又过了十几分钟后，王嘉尔累的只会随着朴珍荣摇动，体内的性器胀大，朴珍荣及时拔了出去，射在了王嘉尔的身上。

朴珍荣扛起昏睡的王嘉尔去浴室，为他清洗。

动作轻柔的像他已经爱恋王嘉尔许久。

6

早上，王嘉尔醒了，昨天欢爱过后的酸胀感和后穴的撕裂感害得他路走着都费劲。

他穿上自己的衣服，轻轻地走到门口。

看了几眼朴珍荣，再三犹豫，他还是打开了门，头也没有回。

7

几个月后，王嘉尔上班的地方来了个新职员，据说是个美女。

他第二天去上班的时候，发现每个人桌子上有一颗蜜桃味的棒棒糖，他想都没想，撕开包装吃了。

但这股熟悉的甜腻，让他瞬间回想起之前那个夜晚，口干舌燥，便去了茶水间。

“先生....我做的糖果好吃吗？”

王嘉尔听到这个声音，身体僵住了。

高跟鞋“噔噔噔”的声音逐渐接近。

“你好，王先生，我是新来的职员，朴珍荣。”

朴珍荣伸出了手，仿佛他们是第一次见面。


End file.
